


Edward's Cookies

by what-is-a-fanfic-author (HotShame)



Series: Nygmobblepot Ultimate Collection [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ed the great baker, really fluffy fluff, sweet tooth oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-author
Summary: Edward has a talent for baking. Oswald has a very sweet tooth. They're the perfect pair. Wherein Edward tries to bake cookies for his lovely Oswald, but Oswald keep stealing the chocolate chips.





	Edward's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hobbit_Riddlebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/gifts).



> I knew I should've named this collection Food Porn, cause I'm seeing a pattern here. :/
> 
> I just can't stop writing about my OTP *cries in academic failure*
> 
> This is for you hobbitpuff! Since you're the first commenter on my previous fic. :)

**Edward's Cookies**

 

Edward Nygma is the perfect Baker. Aside from being best at coming up and solving riddles, his other talent include baking. It's like his hands were crafted for pastries.

 

Oswald, being the devious sweet-tooth penguin, that he is, is extremely thankful to whoever created the universe that he and Ed got to meet and become a couple, despite all those horrible pathways that they had to go through. But still - his lover is a great Baker!

 

Ed baked him a chocolate cake last night and it tastes like heaven. Oswald, being the kingpin that he is, had only ordered with the best bakery in Gotham and even imported ones from other cities like Metropolis. If he could get his hands on rocket, he may even order from outer space - if there's bakery in there, you'll bet your head that he'll get a taste of their sweets.

 

The gang leaders, having gotten informed (word travels fast), usually buy the finest cupcakes or chocolates whenever they go on a meeting with him, to ease the end result. No one wants a raging penguin, especially if you're at the other end of the line. And Oswald, most often than not calms down at the sight of the chocolates, he never eat them though, as he never trusts them not to poison him. But the sight of it does wonder through his sweetened heart, and he usually request for Ed to recreate it. He knew that Ed's version would infinitely be better anyway.

 

So Ed, setting up his utensils, prepared the dough. He's hoping to make some afternoon double chocolate cookies for Oswald as some sort of celebration after their successful break-in with the banks. Oswald was rolling his eyes as Ed wrote one sentence riddle to the bank's door. But he understood his lover's quirks, and if leaving clues will get him some cookies, then by all means leave your silly riddles behind.

 

Oswald hubbled towards his hobby and dipped his fingers in the mixed dough. Ed flinched at the sight, utterly unsanitary. Oswald, however, didn't mind and placed the finger in his mouth. "Lovely! A bit lacking on sugar, though" he said.

 

Ed snorted but didn't argue and added a few more sugar. Oswald nodded in approval. "Yes, that's it." His voice, harsh, the same sweetened tune he says when Ed was penetrating him at the right spot.

 

Ed continued mixing the dough, adding some chocolate powder. Oswald ignored him, eyes focused on the bowl of chocolate chips not far from Ed's side. He hubbled towards it and ate a mouthful. Ed immediately moved the bowl away from him. "Ozzie! It's for the cookies!"

 

Oswald gave him his most puppy eyes. "But I want some," he pouted.

 

It was very hard to resist, but Ed had developed a slight immunity towards it. "No. It'll only be a minute. You can wait."

 

Oswald batted his eyeslashes. "Please? I'll ride you later tonight," he said, already reaching out for the bowl.

 

Ed shivered. He shook his head and pulled the bowl farther. "No."

 

Oswald pouted and crossed his arms. He wanted to ram a knife through someone's throat. He wants - no NEEDS - that chocolate.

 

Ed shook his head and put the bowl in front of him while mixing the dough.

 

"You know he made a good deal," he heard Riddler's voice on his right. Ed immediately gritted his teeth and glared at him.

 

Oswald noticed this and mouth thank you, on the empty space. Riddler winked at him before taunting Ed back, successfully distracting him with Oswald's hand as it edge closer to the bowl.

 

"Just imagine what night we'll have. I'm pretty sure he'll allow us to use that handcuffs you brought. We could play cop and robbers. We like that don't we? Pretend to capture him. Punish him. Make him scream," he moved closer to Ed. "Make him confess all his sins."

 

Ed shivered and he felt his cock hardening in understanding. Yes, that's really a promising deal. Damn, had he made the wrong choice?

 

He turned back to Oswald attempting to remedy this immediately. His eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw him emptying the bowl. There's no chocolate left. And Oswald's lips are stained with chocolate. Had he-- Ed turned towards Riddler and he winked at him.

 

'oh my God I can't believe they played me- how is that even possible?' Ed asked himself.

 

Riddler whispered in his ears, "Because we loves him. And he's the only one who had ever accepted what I am. What we are."

 

Ed looked at Oswald, at least he had the conscience to look guilty. He placed the bowl down on the table, and wiped his lips. "I'm sorry...?" He asked, almost a question.

 

Ed rolled his eyes and took his hand, leading him upstairs. "Come on."

 

"Where are we going?" Oswald asked, confused.

 

"Well, I'm cashing out my end of the deal, of course." Ed smiled, already negotiating with Riddler how to divide their time with Oswald, how long they'll have each, and what they'll do to Oswald.

 

"Oh," Oswald had the audacity to blush. Ed found it amusing. "Can I please get some water first? Chocolates made me thirsty."

 

Ed smiled, "of course, dear. I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

 

Oswald nodded and hurried to get a glass of water, his hands shaking with excitement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it goes. Perhaps I'll make a second part with the sex scene, perhaps not. I'll think about it ;) Next work to be posted soon :')


End file.
